Alice
Key figure throughout series. Biography Traits *Construct; Better to be described as a soul bound to an artifical body. *Manipulative *Perfect memory recall as her memories are engraved into the arrays that make up her composition. *Incredibly high capacity for casting spells *She is said to be quite pretty when not doing something unnerving. *Upright posture *Personality Is often if not always smiling. Seemingly charming and pleasant but often displays sociopathic or insane behaviour. Many characters find her Unnerving if not outright creepy although she is oblivious to why that is the case. Overly polite Very tall. Powers and Abilities Taboo Contract: Scion of Madness Class Type: Magus Weapon: Rapier and various Arnaments Class Rating and/or description Combat - A: Melee and hand to hand. Guardian - D Knowledge - S Skillset Mastery of Arrays, Highly profficient in use of Rapiers and Firearms Magus Type; LIGHT: S #'Orbital Flux: Hyperion' S-Class Channeling Array - Alice flips a coin with an engraved array on it high into the air and activates whilst it is in flight, enlarging the array and channeling energy before releasing it as a concentrated pillar of light that vaporises all in its path. #'Flux' E-Class - A simple beam of light that has piercing properties. Is a Utility spell normally but Alice has tweaked hers to be offensively capable. #'Dark Wonderland' A+ Class VOID-type - A spell unique to Alice, it is used in conjunction with her Displacement ability to create an area of illusion and confusion, it is generally used defensively but prolonged exposure to this spell without a strong will can result in the depletion of sanity. It is a mixture of Light and Dark element arrays. DARK: A+ #'Morbus' A-Class - A condensed ball of varying degrees of pressure according to Alice's input. Difficult to control and is a spell not favoured by Alice in particular #'Dark Wonderland' A+ Class VOID-type - A spell unique to Alice, it is used in conjunction with her Displacement ability to create an area of illusion and confusion, it is generally used defensively but prolonged exposure to this spell without a strong will can result in the depletion of sanity. It is a mixture of Light and Dark element arrays. WATER: C #'Torrent' D Class - Dual tendrils of water that move according to Alice's will, one controlled by each hand that can lash out at enemies. She is known to use this in conjunction with a Lightning spell to conduct the electricity through the tendrils. FIRE: A #X EARTH: C #X WIND: C #X SOURCE: A #'Aegis Layer' B Class - Alice sports a highly powerful layered shield that greatly increases the durability of her relatively fragile body. It is inferior to that of a guardian's of the same rank. *She has relatively low Strength for someone of her rank, although she is a Knowledge Class so it's to be expected *She is A class in movement and speed due to training with swordmanship under Thorcrest *She briefly attended the Magus Academy and aced all her classes before disappearing suddenly.